


Speak the Language

by romanticalgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Based on the trope: two characters who love each other are about to separate for battle and the do the forehead touch before they split up.





	Speak the Language

**Author's Note:**

> There is one mention of a homophobic slur used during the 30s-40s

It’s not the worst plan.

That’s probably the best thing that can be said about it. Which isn’t saying much, but it’s what the Commandos have going for them right now. Steve would like it very much on record that none of this is his fault.

For once.

He tells Bucky’s voice-in-his-head to shut up, because he doesn’t really need the peanut gallery right now. Because the plan - the original plan. _Steve’s_ plan - hadn’t involved Gabe, Jim, and Monty getting caught. That was, for all intents and purposes, on Bucky.

“Shut up,” Bucky hisses at Steve as he uses his binoculars to survey the encampment they’re about to break into. The one he, Bucky, Dugan, and Denier are about to break into, Just the four of them.

“I didn’t say anything,” Steve says quietly.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you were thinking.” Bucky leans in closer so the words are caught between them. Dugan and Denier are scoping out the other side of the camp so they’re alone, but they’re alone about a hundred feet from a group of at least fifty Nazis.

“Do you think I’m thinking that if you had _listened_ to me then we wouldn’t be in this situation? Because that’s what I’m thinking.”

Bucky just glares at him and raises the binoculars again. He takes the pencil from Steve’s hand and makes a few marks on the paper between them. Steve looks at them and nods, taking the pencil back and adding a few lines. This is second nature to them, something born of years of being best friends, being at each other’s back, They have codes and cues that they give each other without thinking, whole conversations without a single word. 

After a few more minutes they retreat back to the meeting spot they’d prearranged with Dugan and Denier. They’re not there yet, but Steve takes out one of the maps in his bag and flips it over, using the pencil to sketch out the camp, marking where they saw guards, what kind of shifts they had on the perimeters. If anything had happened to the other three, they’d have charged in guns blazing. As it was, they were all out in plain sight, tied up at the hands and wrists, but at least in front of the fire. 

There’s a far off hoot of an owl and then fifteen minutes later, there’s the whispered call of “Flash”. Bucky replies “Thunder” just as quietly and Dugan and Denier slip into their makeshift headquarters.

“Smaller than it looks,” Dugan tells them. “There was another regiment here yesterday, but they moved out this morning. These guys have heard of us - or something about us. They think you’re the abominable snowman, Cap. Not sure you’re really real or just a legend.”

“He’s not hairy enough for that.” Bucky rolls his hand in a ‘go on’ motion. 

“The commander, Fredrick Reiker, says they’re going to capture Captain America and then Hitler can show Schmidt who the real power of German is.” Dugan waggles his eyebrows. “Sounds like our favorite couple might be on the rocks.”

“I don’t know about you,” Steve says flatly. “But my favorite couple is Burns and Allen.”

“Nah,” Bucky shakes his head. “Hope and Crosby.”

“You can’t tell me who my favorite couple is, Buck.”

“Girls?” Dugan taps the drawing Steve made. “Don’t make me be the responsible one. Kinda scares me.”

“And me,” Denier agrees.

“Anyway. They’re gunning for you, Cap. But we got more to add to your pretty picture.”

They work through the information until they have a clear map of the camp. Bucky checks his watch and nods to Steve. Steve taps the map with his finger.. “Okay. Based on how they’ve been setting their shifts, in about ten minutes the watch will change, and the majority of the camp will be in bed. Now, they’ll likely take the guys somewhere else, which would actually be good, since that means they don’t think we’re coming.”

“Unless they’re making us think that’s what they’re doing and they’re going to come out with guns blazing.”

“You’re a regular beam of fucking sunlight,” Dugan snorts, giving Bucky a look Steve doesn’t want to try to interpret.

“We’ll have to risk it. We’ll go in forty-five, given them time to get settled somewhat. Jacque? You up for setting up some fireworks for us?”

“Oui.” Denier smiles and squints at the map. He taps several spots. “Ici. Ici. Ici. Et ici.”

Steve nods with each spot. “What about here?” He asks, pointing at a fifth spot.

“Non.”

“Okay.” Steve trusts his men to know what they’re doing. “You set the explosives. Dugan, you station yourself here.” He gestures to where Bucky’s drawn a stick figure with a ridiculous moustache and bowler. “Wait for Denier’s signal.”

“You mean you and Sarge blastin’ Nazis to Kingdom Come isn’t the signal?”

“Once Jacque is clear of the blast radius, you two go for the tent. Bucky’ll watch my six, and I’ll keep them busy. Once the guys are out, Denier’ll set off the charges.”

“And once you’re clear.”

Steve doesn’t look at Bucky. “Everyone got the plan?”

“Steve.”

Bucky glares at Steve and, even though he’s not looking, Steve can feel it like a touch. Dugan clears his throat. “Okay, we’ll be going now.”

Steve straightens and rolls the map up, grabbing his bag. He straps the small tube to his bag and then stows it in their hidden Jeep. Bucky follows him silently, but Steve ignores him until he’s done.”Steve.”

Steve stops and takes a deep breath, turning around and looking at Bucky. “We’re going to get them back.”

“I know that.” Bucky takes a step closer so he’s directly in front of Steve. “I just need to know that I’m getting _you_ back too.”

“I’ll be fine.” 

“Steve.” Steve meets Bucky’s eyes. “I need more than that. You need to be away from there by the time all the charges go off. I had to watch you walk out of one explosion before. I’m not doing it again.”

“Buck…”

“I mean it.” Bucky grabs Steve by his uniform and pulls him in, foreheads pressed together. His voice drops to a whisper. “Promise me.”

Steve’s chest is tight, heart pounding beneath Bucky’s fist. It speeds up as Bucky releases the uniform and turns his hand so his palm is warm against the fabric despite the chill in the air. He can’t see Bucky’s expression from this close, but he’s positive they both have their eyes shut, just breathing the air between them

There are words you don’t say in Brooklyn when you’re two men living together, especially when one of you gets called thin and delicate and effeminate when people are being generous and a fairy when they aren’t. There are words you don’t say in the middle of a war zone, even when you’ve let someone turn you into a science experiment to do your duty and to find your lifelong pal. There are words you don’t say to your best friend when it’s dark in your bedroom or your tent or when you’re on the floor on the couch cushions. 

There are words you don’t say.

But in the language they’ve made, the one without words, the one of looks and gestures and the most casual of touches, the words exist. Even so, Bucky and Steve have never needed them. They’ve always just known.

Steve nods, careful not to pull his forehead away from Bucky’s. “Yeah. I promise.”


End file.
